falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Holography
Holography is a technique that allows for the creation and display of three dimensional images, both static and dynamic, as well as a variety of other, derivative implementations. Overview A once exotic technology, holography became one of the most influential technologies in the 21st century, becoming the de facto standard for data storage across the United States. By 2077, holographic data storage devices were ubiquitous, used for storing and transferring data, from entertainment to military information, with many more derivative technologies developed. Civilian applications :See also: Holodisk The most important implementation was the Tape Holography Technology. Commonly abbreviated THT, it allowed for the manfuacture of high-density, laser-readable, manufactured-crystal storage devices capable of storing up to four terabytes of information in some models.The Vault Dweller: "{121}{}{I heard something about holo-discs, how can I read them?}" Vree: "{128}{Vree21}{Use your Pip-Boy 2000 to read the discs. Insert the disc into the reader. If you have the proper computer skills, you should be able to scan the data.}" The Vault Dweller: "{1002}{}{Discs}" Vree: "{196}{Vree302}{They are high-density, laser-readable, manufactured-crystal storage devices. Each one holds over 4,000 gigabytes of information.}" (VREE.MSG) Small, durable, and incredibly convenient, these holodisks were the industry standard for storing data of all kinds, from transmissions to entertainment.See Holodisk for references. Of course, holodisks would be useless without the appropriate medium to decode the inputs. These devices ranged from large scale THT entertainment tape players, capable of playing back movies in large scale and high resolutions,PRO SCEN.MSG: "{1500}{}{Holo Generator}" "{1501}{}{A large-scale THT entertainment tape player. No new movies have been made in 80 years.}" the more compact Vault-Tec Industries Entertainotrons designed for Vault use,Museum of Technology Vault exhibit: "Bored? Don't be! Step into our Entertainotron Room and watch the latest holotapes or perhaps listen to a symphony. Another Vault-Tec innovation." to the small and portable Pip-Boy 2000 and Pip-Boy 3000 portable information processors, equipped with a holodisk reader.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-20: "'''THT TAPES (Holotapes)'"'' "THT Tapes can store an incredible amount of data, some can hold as much as 256k. The standard tape holds 64k, with the middle model holding an average of 128k (barring any bad inches of tape). THT Tapes are based on Tape Holography technology, storing their information safely for extended periods of time. Use the THT Tape to add it’s information to a compatible reader, in your case - the PIPBoy 2000." Hologram projectors that displayed three dimensional images using light waves were also developed, although these innovations saw extremely limited use. The only known holo projectors known to be used by the general public were integrated into the vending machines intended to serve the visitors to the Sierra Madre, which possessed a holographic interface that projected available goods.The Courier: "What are the Vending Machines in the Villa?" Elijah: " They use the Chips scattered around as batteries... alloys and raw material embedded in the shell. They resemble the vending machines of the Mojave, but they are crafting devices of tremendous versatility. Once an Old World convenience, now... ...now, they are a means of survival. Use the Chips to power them. Select from the holographic display, the device will assemble it.|AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain.}}" (Elijah's dialogue) Holo projectors retained their popularity after the War erased human civilization. In one notable example, a salvaged holographic projector was used by the Children of the Cathedral to project an image of the Master in the main nave of the Cathedral during worship (passing it off as a supernatural manifestation to onlookers).The Vault Dweller: "{149}{}{What have you learned about The Master?}" Laura: "{187}{laura33}{Uh, not much. The Children worship him, and sometimes a huge vision of him appears in the main nave of the church.}" The Vault Dweller: "{188}{}{So he's real?}" Laura: "{191}{laura34}{Yes and no. I snuck up to the front one day and found a strange mechanical device with a lens under the altar.}" Laura: "{195}{laura35}{Huh . . . believe me, it was at first, but then I snuck up and looked at the alter when nobody was looking. And there's a device underneath with wires and a big lens.}" The Vault Dweller: "{192}{}{Probably a holo-projector of some kind.}" (LAURA.MSG) Of course, religion wasn't the only application. The Golden Globes film studio of New Reno was claimed by the Corsican Brothers around the 2240s, who used its holographic recording and projection suite to produce pornographic movies for distribution in the wastelands.The Vault Dweller: "{655}{}{How do you "film?" I mean, c'mon…you'd need cameras, film, projectors…where would you get all that stuff?}" Corsican Brothers: "{670}{}{We lucked out…we don't NEED any of that stoneage crap. We stumbled across a WORKING porno…er, holo…graphic projector. No bulky equipment, no fuss…and no unsightly mess.}" (NcCorBro.msg) In another instance, on the opposing coast, Professor Calvert used a holographic projector to convince a Point Lookout tribe of his divinity and manipulate them into doing his bidding.Point Lookout It is also reported that aliens utilize holographic technologies for their interfaces and communications.Mothership Zeta Military applications :See also: Hologram, hologram emitter, holorifle The United States military also employed holographic technology, much like the civilian sector. Apart from holotapes, they also used holographic dog tags for easier identification of casualties, thanks to a much greater amount of information the tag could store.Brotherhood of Steel holotag appearance. However, that was not enough. During the Sino-American War, research efforts were undertaken to weaponize holography, most notably at the Big MT research facility. Basing on RobCo Stealth Boy technology reverse engineered from captured Chinese stealth suits, the researchers attempted to create a design capable of matching the Chinese technological edge.''Dead Money'' loading screen hint: "It is believed hologram technology originally stemmed from Stealth Boy research in a scientific drive to match Chinese stealth suit technology." Despite promising initial results, holograms required excessive amounts of electricity to power, greatly limiting their potential.''Dead Money'' loading screen hint: "Hologram technology never achieved the same level of prominence, notably due to the excessive energy constraints." Mobile holograms actually never reached any popularity in the United States.''Dead Money'' loading screen hint: "There are no reports of hologram technology being popular in the Pre-War era, and certainly no reports of Holograms employing weapons." In fact, the entire program teetered on the brink of cancellation. However, the insistence of Frederick Sinclair, his vast wealth, and support from National Electric kept it going. The researchers at Big MT's Z-38 lightwave dynamics research facility developed the first working holograms, although their functionality was limited. They were only good as holographic greeters and walking cameras, unsuited for combat.Z-38 lightwave dynamics research terminals; Terminal; Requisition Order: Holograms Contrary to their expectations, National Electric not only managed to weaponize holograms with their proprietary Emergency Broadcast Emitter (EBE) technology, but also commercialize it. However, they only managed to deliver their technology to one client: Frederick Sinclair and the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. The EBE allowed holograms to attack identified threats with lethal force, while remaining practically invulnerable to retaliation.Sierra Madre vault terminals; Hologram Control, Mr. Sinclair - E.B.E Their only weak point were emitters, which could be destroyed despite their space age alloy housing or disabled if someone tampered with circuits.Villa clinic terminal entries; Clinic Security Terminal, Hologram: Hologram Emitters 5.0 However, if the emitters were safe, custom energy recycling emitters could keep them going indefinitely.Villa clinic terminal entries; Clinic Security Terminal, Hologram: Maintenance 8.3 No handheld hologram weapons were developed before the war. However, that didn't stop Elijah, a technological prodigy and Brotherhood of Steel renegade, from salvaging hologram emitters and producing crude, but devastatingly effective holorifles, using microfusion cells as a power source.Elijah: " " (Elijah's dialogue)The Courier: "What is this rifle?" Elijah: " |AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain. }} Still, it should serve well enough. I fashioned it from the Holograms of the Villa used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants." (Elijah's dialogue)The Courier: "I've never heard of the place you're talking about." Elijah: " The Holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars... ...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there. " (Elijah's dialogue)The Courier: "What is this rifle?" Elijah: " |AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain. }} Still, it should serve well enough. I fashioned it from the Holograms of the Villa used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants." (Elijah's dialogue) Gallery HolographicGenerator.png|The holographic generator in the Z-38 lightwave dynamics research SierraMadreSecurityHologramBlue.png|SM security hologram standard color SierraMadreSecurityHologramYellow.png|Caution color SierraMadreSecurityHologramYellow2.png|Detection SierraMadreSecurityHologramRed.png|Hostile color SierraMadreSecurityHologramRed2.png|In attack mode SierraMadreSecurityHologramRed3.png VeraKeyesHologramBlue.png|SM Starlet hologram standard color VeraKeyesHologramYellow.png|Caution color VeraKeyesHologramYellow2.png|Detection Hearing Voices.jpg|Calvert's hologram projector ElijahHologramProjector.png|Elijah's hologram projector ElijahHologramProjector2.png This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough....jpg|Alien communication hologram References Category:Robots and computers Category:Technology